


i turn in envy

by buttrileskissed



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, envy time, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/buttrileskissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little envious Miles drabble bc next class isn't happening lolololol</p>
            </blockquote>





	i turn in envy

I’m not going to deny the fact that something’s boiling my blood.  
  
I don’t know what it is, maybe seeing Tristan with his new dark hair, that I don’t care to admit is driving me insane, or his icy glare set on me, and it wasn’t until now that I’ve seen how blue his eyes really are. I swallowed a lump in my throat, rubbing my neck nervously. Fuck. He’s getting under my skin all over again and I’m doing nothing to stop it. In fact, I’m welcoming it. I’m drinking him in, thinking that one day, if I try hard enough, maybe I can be what he wants. What he needs.  
  
But that can never be the case, can it? My eyes shift to the tile and before I can even look up, I see someone shuffling toward him-possibly even getting a little too close. When I finally look up, he’s tracing the jawline of a presumable new boy toy, and as if they were confirming my thoughts, Tristan was pressed up against a locker within seconds. Hands flying all over. He’s gripping the collar of this mystery dude’s jacket, pulling him in when he tries to pull away. I know if I watch any longer, I won’t be able to control myself, but bringing myself to look away, to watch Tristan, _my_ Tristan basically have dry sex with this guy is too much to bare. Just as I look down, an icy glare catches me. Pierces into me. Dammit, it sees right through me. His eyes narrow as he pulls away, taking one last look at me before looking to the fuckstruck fucker in front of him.  
  
Maybe he’s making Tristan happy. Maybe he’s giving him what I can’t.

  
Maybe he’s better for him.

  
Either way, I still want to beat the shit out of him. I didn’t realize my nails digging into my palms until now, and so I dragged myself away.  
  
He isn’t mine anymore, and I know that. But I’d give anything to replace myself with that asshole. Asshole. I don’t even know his name. Fuckface. I don’t need to, all I know is the burning desire to drive him into a wall is growing with each step. And I’m selfish, so fucking selfish. I’m a hypocrite. I wanted him to be happy. Maybe he is. But I sure as hell didn’t want him to be happier with somebody else. 

**Author's Note:**

> title insp- envy by chevelle  
> i wrote this back in august but forgot to post it oops


End file.
